Renesmee's Love Triangle
by MyForever17
Summary: After the voturi left The Cullens. Renesmee's restful life has just begun. She lived peacefully with her family, but when she needed Jacob, Jacob was not there. Then she was attracted to her kind who is also half-immortal Nahuel.  Nahuel-Nessie-Jacob!
1. Chapter 1: The Prince

**Renesme's Love triangle  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the author of twilight. I'm not a good writer. I wish I am. I do not own twilight. **

**Renesmee's POV**

The sunlight woke me up. It was so bright, my eyes didn't fully open yet. But finally I blinked. I didn't fell tired anymore, not as tired as yesterday. I didn't want to remember the scary scene I had seen. That's too horrible.

At the same time I realized-and distracted-that momma and daddy were in my room. They watched me when I sleep, probably. I didn't want to ruin this moment. My mom and dad were smiling; daddy's arms were around momma. They looked so happy. Like the end of the story: "The happily ever after". They smile a huge smile at me, their happy faces, and relief….

After what had happened yesterday. ugh, it reminded me again.

All those people.. So horrible. There are a lot of judgment. And so many anxious faces. Ugh! Ugh! I hate this: and the worst part is… When momma said _"But when the time comes today, you have to leave me." _We're almost been apart.

So I closed my eyes again, hoping I wouldn't ruin this moment-by the thoughts in my head- . But momma took me to her arms. And daddy could read my mind though.

"Good morning princess.." momma said.

Why did I have to think about those people?

"Don't worry we'll always be together. All those terrifying people won't bother us anymore. They finally know how special you are. You're save, We all save, sweetheart" Daddy promised.

I was just smiling at them.

"That's fine Nessie, honey. Daddy said that we're all save. Nothing to worry about. And… I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. It wouldn't happen again. I promise. Forgive me." Momma's face turned guilty.

"Momma, It's not your fault. You want to save me. Don't you look so sad. I love you." I said quickly.

"Bella, love…" Daddy's hand was on momma's cheek.

"I promise not to worry about that. I'm glad we're here and they're gone" Momma's guilty face slowly turned normal

"Okay, let's not to bring it again okay? Now, I'll dress you up and we'll go to Carlisle, and the rest of our family." Momma told me

I want to ask her about…

"What's that sweetheart?" Momma saw my hesitate face.

"Um… Is.. Jacob there?" I finally asked. I heard daddy's chuckled.

"Not today sweetheart. he had to see his daddy. He probably comes soon." Daddy still chuckled. I sighed.

After mom dressed me up, then they took me to my family with a supernatural speed. And I was surprised that there were so many people in our house, And the 2 strange one, that came suddenly with aunt Alice yesterday. A vampire and the half-vampire-like me- who saved my family and I from the horrible vol...volturi, Also the other vampires were here.

Aunt Alice! Oh I missed her! So I asked her to play with me. And Aunt Alice gave me a Barbie-doll. So we played it together. When I got bored, I played wit uncle Emmet. He said he would rip my Barbie dolls head off. Aunt Alice warned him but he was still irritating. So I called daddy.. while I almost crying.

"Don't get her upset Emmet.." Daddy warned him.

"What? she'll rip my head off If I rip this cute little barbie's head off?" I almost laugh when uncle Emmet talked with complicated words. I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn't laugh. Cause Uncle Emmet would laugh at me.

"No. I will" Daddy said and ran with uncle Emmet out of the house, passing through the window.

Then while they are fighting, I was bored again.

Suddenly someone took me from the sofa. I was surprised. That's the half-vampire, my kind. He was smiling hugely at me and said.

"Feeling bored, little princess?" he asked. I sighed.

"Edward!" He called daddy loudly. "Can I play with your beautiful daughter?" beautiful, thanks.

"Sure, Nahuel. I have to finish this bad boy. Don't worry Nessie.. He won't be able to bother you." Daddy said loudly. But then he put me back to the sofa.

Then there were just me and him. oh, Daddy said he's name was, Na.. Nahuel. Okay. So he reminded me about his story. That her mom.. was..killed. by….. him. That's so bad. But I knew he didn't want to loose his momma. Another story I remember, he said I would be a mature when in 6 or 7 years-old. well, Now I looked-like 6 but my real age was just a couple of months. And he looked like 18 or 17. I realized that he didn't say anything, yet. Should I start?

"So, you've decided not to talk with the family anymore, Na..huu-el?" I hestitad at his name. he chuckled

"Nahuel" He corrected. "No. I've talked a lot with them, and I've heard a lot. I just want to know more about you. They said that you can tell the memories."

"Yeah, that's why momma said I was special."

"So, can you tell me the story? Or would you rather keep it?" He asked. More like he wanted me to tell the story to him.

"Come here. Closer. This is the way I tell the story to people" I told him.

So I touched his cheek. Telling him the stories I can tell.

"Wow! Amazing. You're more than special though. "

"Thank you"

He sighed.

"Nahuel?" I called him Nahuel, but he is older than my father.

"You're lucky. "

Oh, That. About his mom.

"oh, sorry, sorry sorry. I'm so sorry Nahuel. I didn't.."

"No, it's not your fault." But he was smiling now. "Hey you wanna play in the clearing, girl?"

"um… that sounds grea.." I didn't finish yet. Nahuel took me to his arms, and jumped pass through the window. And put me to his shoulder. It reminds me.. Jacob..

Running with Nahuel was also interesting. I had fun with him. He was nice and so friendly. Like Jacob I think.

I played with the snow. We made a huge snow ball and threw it to each other. That was fun! Then we made a snow-castles Me as the princess and Nahuel the prince who had his own palace too.

"hahaha! I win! Nahuel! your snow castle is collapsed! yeah yeah I win!" I shouted at him!

"Okay okay! you I have no palace anymore. Then I'll come to yours, and stay with you as your prince.."

Suddenly, I didn't know why, the blood started to run to my cheeks. I was blushing?

"Hey, you look so tired, Ness. Maybe it's better if I take you home." He said.

"No! I was getting bored there. I wanna play with you, Nahuel.." I said loudly.

"Not likely. It's getting dark little princess. Prince have to take you to the real palace. So the king and queen can accept me as your prince.." He said like a real prince in the story.

Suddenly I felt a warm blood running to my face. Again, I was blushing.

"Hey, something wrong on your cheeks. You okay?" Nahuel asked, anxious.

"No, no I'm alright." finally I felt my face was back to normal. Then he put me on his shoulder, and took me home.

When we were arrived, momma and daddy were waiting for us outside the house.

"Momma! Daddy! " I shouted. Nahuel put me down. I ran to momma and daddy's arms. Momma took me, and daddy kissed my forehead.

"Nessie Nessie Nessie! I was so worried." Momma asked me with anxious face.

"Don't worry love. She had some fun in the clearing with Nahuel." Daddy told momma.

"How was your day?" momma asked.

"It was so great! We made a castle from the snow. And had a snow-ball war." I said almost shouting.

"Glad you have fun sweetheart. Um, Thank you Nahuel. T hank's for having fun with my daughter." Momma stared at Nahuel.

"Sure, with a pleasure, Bella. She was having fun. She was so happy. But She probably tired now, Aren't you princess?" The last word made me blushed.

"Princess?" Momma asked

"I'm tired mom, can I explain it later? or daddy maybe can explain it to you." Right. I was so tired. I saw daddy was smiling at me . Probably he knew I was blushing.

"Well, Nessie, Bella, Edward, It's time to me to go. Thank you, all. And, it was nice to be your friend, Nessie. Bye." What? No!

"No! what? Are you leaving now? No! stay here. I don't want you to leave." I stopped him.

"Nessie, sweetheart, he has to go home…" Daddy said.

"But, will you visit me soon?" I asked, but more like begging.

"Oh, If you want me too, I'll certainly come here. I would miss you Ness, I want to play with you again soon. But I have to leave now." He said. I sighed.

"Thank you Nahuel, And Huilen. We owe you. I don't know what will happen If you didn't come to save my family. Thank you." Daddy thanked them.

"We have considered you all as our family, Edward. Don't mention it." Huilen said.

And I almost cried as I watched the prince gone..

A/N: This is my first story. Sorry, If this is too bad. And sorry if my grammar is bad, too. I'm not a good writer. But, What do you think? Review please :)

And Thank you so much for reading my story. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising Visits

**Chapter 2: Surprising Visits**

**I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N** : Yes, I'm not a good writer. Sorry if the story was too boring. And also in this chapter, I didn't make so much complication for Renesmee, but hope you like it. And, thanks for c00kie524 , she's my first reviewer.

**Renesmee's POV**

It's been a month since Nahuel left. I really, missed him. I wanted him to come. But, he never showed. And, So was Jacob. I didn't get it. About 2 weeks ago I visited grandpa. And I visited him often so I had someone who could distract me from all of this loneliness. I wasn't really alone, because all the rest of my family always makes me happy. But without Jake, and especially Nahuel, things are .. strange, and flat. Wait, what did I say? Nahuel _especially_?

I was alone in my room.. Someone was knocking the door.

"Nessie..? Sweetheart, can I come in?" That was daddy's voice.

"Sure, Daddy" I answered him.

"Sweetheart why don't you try to sleep?" I couldn't answer. "oh, Jacob. So much personal reasons he should have done." He told me. Wrong. I didn't think about him. I guess daddy didn't pay attention to my thoughts.

"Oh, It's not about Jacob anymore?" He asked.

"Daddy, will Nahuel come to visit me soon?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"I don't know for sure, but you'll meet someone tomorrow." Daddy smiled hugely when said the second sentence.

"Who? Daddy? who?" I almost shouted.

"You'll see." He chuckled.

"Daddy.. I'm curious!" I heard someone's steps coming.

"Honey, you have to sleep, now. Edward don't bother her." Momma said.

"Momma, Daddy said…" I didn't finish.

"Shhh…. You'll find out tomorrow. Now, get some sleep." Momma interrupted.

I sighed. But Daddy was lying on my bed, humming a lullaby. Then I fell asleep in his arms…

"Wake up sleeping beauty…" Someone whispered beside my ear. I didn't open my eyes. I was still sleepy. I yawned. I ignored the voice and almost fell asleep again. Last night daddy said that he didn't know for sure whether Nahuel would come or not. Well, that means he wouldn't come today anyway, right? So, nothing would make me feel better.

"Well If you don't want to play with grandpa, later then.."

Wait! Grandpa? I gasped and suddenly opened my eyes. "Oh GRANDPA! GRANDPA! I miss you! so happy you come here! STAY GRANDPA! STAY WITH ME!" Well, I was really shouting this time.

Grandpa laughed. "Easy honey, I'm not going anywhere, I'll spend time with you here. Don't worry, you won't get bored today."

Great! I missed him already even though I just visited him 2 weeks ago.

"Hey, Look what grandpa bring you today.." He pulled his hands from his back, holding a book. That was a bed time story book. Momma told grandpa I like reading a book story, or hearing someone read it for my bedtime story. Glad grandpa didn't give me a dress or something I had to fit. Cause my fast-growing up would make him suspicious.

"Wow! Thank you grandpa! But, will you read this for me before I sleep tonight?" I asked. Almost beg.

"Yes, probably honey. If you want me to." Grandpa said with a huge smile.

"YAY! AWESOME!" I was so happy.

So I was playing with grandpa all day long. It was nice to had someone who can comfort me. But, there was still a whole in my chest. I was worried, worried if Nahuel wouldn't come here. or Jacob would really, really disappear.

Grandpa stayed until it was already dusk. I thought that grandpa would stay until he read the bedtime story for me. But, suddenly he said "Sorry, honey, I have to go. There's a problem in the town." Yeah, I knew it. Grandpa was the chief of police. Momma told me so I could let him go. And I was alone again. Aunt Rosalie and Alice, and Uncle Emmet and Jasper were hunting after grandpa had gone. Daddy was playing piano. There was juts momma.

Suddenly, Daddy said "Nessie, you can ask him to read you the bedtime story." him?

"Ask him? who, daddy?" I asked, curiously.

"Hi Ness!" That was a voice I remember. The voice of someone I've been waiting for.

"NAHUEL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE AGAIN! " I screamed.

"Surpirse! Sorry for waiting so long, Ness." He said. He came when the sky was already dark. Huilen was standing beside him.

Nahuel took me to the cottage with momma and daddy, and carried me to my bed. "Nahuel, will you promise me something?"

"Anything you want." He was smiling at me. My cheeks begun to flush.

"Will you promise me, you will stay here tomorrow, I mean I want you to stay as long as you can. Stay here Nahuel.." I said. My voice almost shaking.

"Of course, princess, I'll be here as long as you want, as long as I can. That's why the prince here." He said like in the fairy tale.

"And, will you do me a favor?"I asked him again.

"Anything you want, princess.." he repeated.

"Well, my grandpa came and gave me a book story this morning. I like to hear someone read it for me as a bedtime story. And I'd like it if you read it for me."

"Okay, I'll do it, but, can I ask something too?"

"Whatever you want." I said quickly.

"After I read the story, you have to sleep. You look so tired.."

"okay."

And I fell asleep as he read the "and they live happily ever after." part.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I heard Renesmee's slow breathing in her room. And Nahuel's. He took Nessie to our cottage with us. I was glad Nessie had a friend. But, I guessed he was more than a friend to her. Edward had said that he probably likes her. Nahuel sleep with Nessie. We were watching them. But, where's Jacob? Why he didn't come her since the volturi left?

"Edward, have you hear about Jake? I mean, what's wrong with him? I thought he can't stay away from Renesmee" I asked.

" I haven't hear any of his thoughts. But, I guess there's a problem with sam's pack. you know, before the volturi come, he had a problem with the pack. He couldn't stay alone, even he was with Leah and Seth." He explained. I sighed.

"Don't worry love. I think Nessie and Nahuel.." he didn't finish. "okay, I heard Nahuel's thought. It was so interesting. He tried not to think about what he was thinking when I was with him. " He laughed.

"And..?" I demanded.

"Well, he was attracted with Nessie. Or, clearly, I think he's in love with her.." he said calmly, but Still chuckled.

"What? No, but, Jake.. how?" I couldn't finish.

"Calm down, Bella, love. I think we should let Nessie have her own choice. And, you know about, Leah.." He hesitated. "You remember when Leah cursed you?" He said. Yes, that I remember. I cried at that time. I nodded.

"I don't want she get mad at Nessie. I won't let it happen. Love, I know we owe Jacob, but I'd like to let Nahuel stay if it makes her happy. I heard Nessie's thought. She was so happy, she likes him too. She didn't think about Jacob." He told me. My face was still anxious.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked again.

"Edward, I was wondering, If Nessie really likes Nahuel. And, for a couple of years we'll go to the New Hampshire with her, Do you think Nahuel will come?" I hesitated.

"I don't know for sure. But, according to his thoughts he was just like me, study at college and high school over and over. In his thought, he can't stay away from her.."

"Kay, then"

* * *

**Nahuel's POV**

It's been more than a week since I stayed here, in forks, at the Cullen's place, stayed with Nessie. I woke up by the sunlight in the morning. I stared at her beautiful face. Renesmee grew up quickly, like me when I was growing up. I couldn't imagine how can I live without her. I love her. I just wanted to stay with her. I didn't want to go home. Huilen was already back to Chile. I realized that I couldn't let Huilen stay alone. I had to go home. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Nessie. For thousand times she begged to me to stay here. I couldn't hurt her.

Nessie was still sleeping. I touched her left cheek. Warm. Bella and Edward were not overloaded if I stayed for longer cause Nessie wants me to. Someone knocked the door. And opened it before I could answer. It's Edward.

"Nahuel…" He said

"She's still sleeping." I told him.

"Good. I want to ask you something. It's important. Can we talk?" He asked me. His face looked serious. Is there something wrong?

"No, No I just wanted to talk with you" Edward answered my thought.

"Sure. Okay."

We walked into the living room. And sat on the sofa. Where Nessie might not hear us.

"Okay. um, You knew that Renesmee will stop growing up in her 7 years old. And she'll look 17 for physically. " He said. I nooded.

"Well, she needs school, and we'll go to the New Hampshire to enter the Dartmouth college." He hestitade and.. "Nahuel, you know I can read minds. And I've heard yours. You love Nessie, don't you.?"

"Of course. Yes. I do." I said calm and quickly.

"We're not forcing you to come with us. Renesmee will go to high school but Bella and I, and some of our family will go to enter the college, we have considered, that Nessie should have a high school experience first." He explained.

"We just want to ask you. Will you repeat your high school for awhile again? you know what I mean. I thought that Nessie can't stay away from you. She needs you." He told me. What a coincidence! So I could stay with Renesmee. I should ask Huilen to join us to go to high school, and we also could continue to Dartmouth. This is such a great idea for me.

"Actually Edward, this is a good idea for me too. I have a good reason for telling Huilen that I want to study over again. She would like school. Whether she wants to go to college or high school. She would love it. So I don't have to leave Nessie." I said to him while smiling hopefully.

"Nahuel, remember what I told you? We didn't force you to come with us. You know.. It's just If you want to stay with her.. I just.." He couldn't say it clearly.

"Edward,this is what I want too. I want to stay with her. You know I fell in love with her.." I said, but I was feeling so shame when I said how I was in love with her, I was talking to her father. I just wanted to be with her. Where she is is where I am.

Nessie and I went for hunting today. After we had hunted I asked her to play in the woods. We were playing with the mud.

"Hahaha Nahuel! you ruin my shirt! Ew. I am dirty!" She was mad at me. But, she was laughing too.

"Yes you are, dirty. But you're still beautiful." She rolled her eyes. And then I wiped her lovely blushing cheeks with my hands. My gaze met hers. Suddenly, behind the trees, we saw a man came. He didn't wear a shirt, he just wore a short pants. He stared at us both like he was burned.

"Nessie…" He said.

"Oh! OH OH! JACOB! JACOB! Am I dreaming? IMPOSSIBLE" Nessie ran and hugged him tightly.

A/N : So, what do you think guys? Sorry if this is too boring. And sorry for the bad grammar. But I really need your Review. I need more Review. **So, Review please :)** . Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight. No doubt. Meyer does :)

**A/N:** So this is my 3rd chapter. Sorry for the late update. and sorry if this isn't a good chapter. I'm not a good writer, and you know that.

And also thanks to : c00kie524 Chaela-laughluuurver

And especially to my school friends: rariiez iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia ciaoheiji Chibidinda

Sorry, I can't mention all.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

***Flash Back**

(Nahuel's POV)

Nessie and I went for hunting today. After we had hunted I asked her to play in the woods. We were playing with the mud.

"Hahaha Nahuel! you ruin my shirt! Ew. I am dirty!" She was mad at me. But, she was laughing too.

"Yes you are, dirty. But you're still beautiful." She rolled her eyes. And then I wiped her lovely blushing cheeks with my hands. My gaze met hers. Suddenly, behind the trees, we saw a man came. He didn't wear a shirt, he just wore a short pants. He stared at us both like he was burned.

"Nessie…" He said.

"Oh! OH OH! JACOB! JACOB! Am I dreaming? IMPOSSIBLE" Nessie ran and hugged him tightly.

...

***End of flash back**

Nahuel's POV

My mind was fully filled by thousand of questions.

Who is he? Who is he to Renesmee? Why is he here?Why did Nessie look so happy with his coming? Why? And..

Why did I feel like I was burned when I saw them.. Together hugged each other thightly..

I waited until Nessie begun to speak.

"Jacob! Jacob where have you been? Where were you Jacob? What was wrong with you? Why didn't you come to my house? Tell me everything!" She looked mad.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, Ness.." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ness. I wanted to explain all the truth, but I literally can't." He sighed, and then stared at me, "But, this is true, I had a problem with my family. You know.. " He said with a low voice.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry about that. Sorry Jake I forced you to tell me." Her voice sounded guilty.

"It's nothing, really Ness. You did nothing wrong."

I stared at his right arm until I found a tattoo. Looked like a symbol. Quiluete? He's one of the quileute? The wolf pack?

I remembered when Alice brought us to the clearing when the Volturi were there. I saw a big brownish and furry wolf with Nessie on its-or rather his-back. Was he that wolf? That werewolf?

It was silence for a moment. And Suddenly the wolf guy named 'Jacob' stared at me. And then he cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry. Um, Jake, let me introduce you to.." She didn't finish and then took my hand and pulled me closer to that guy. "Well, Jacob-Nahuel. And Nahuel-Jacob"

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

I kept my eyes on her. Watched her face. Why did she looked so happy and relief with his coming? Ugh.

And as I realized that it was almost dusk. I cleared my throat and said "Um, Ness, Jacob. Sorry but, I think I should probably take you home now. It's almost dusk, honey." I said. Just being honest.

"Oh, But Um, Jake will you come soon? Or, now! Whenever you can, Jake. Please come. It's been months since you left. I miss you.." And I was really burned when she said the last 3 words.

"I miss you too, Nessie. But, I had a lot of problems to solve.." He said with a glummy tone.

"That's it Jacob. So you can come and tell me what your problems are.."

He sighed and.. "I told you I can't tell you anyway."

"And why won't you tell me? You have a secret? You're keeping a secret? From.. Me? Even it's me? Jacob we are.." She didn't finish. And stared at me. She looked, like she didn't want me to know.

Dang it! What was she going to say? '_Jacob we are..'_ What? My heart tore into pieces. I lumped my hands behind my body. I felt the blood running through my vein. I closed my eyes. I guessed I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I was curious.

At one point, I was distracted by Jacob's words. 'I wanted to explain all the truth, but I literally can't' . So if he was really close to Nessie, why wouldn't he tell her? Why wouldn't he just let her to know? Again, who was he to her?

"I know.. I know. But, really, I wish I could.." He said.

I'd noticed that it was getting dark. "Nessie, this is too dark..". I warned her. Even though I really wanted to know the whole story. I wanted this situation to answer my questions. My questions in my head. But I didn't want to let her stay here too long. The weather was cold. And It's dark already. She could get sick. And I didn't want it to happen. I love her. I'll always love her. No matter how wounded I was. Her safety, healthy, happiness, life are the most important things to me.

"Honey, I know you're.." I didn't finish.

"Yes, Nahuel. Okay, I'm ready to leave but... Give me a minute." She said and turned her face to Jacob..

"So, promise me you'll come Jake.. Promise me.." This was hurting me more than it was when she hugged Jacob, or said that she missed him. Or was torturing me much more, not because of their togetherness, not because of how Nessie wanted him. This was much more hurt, to see her suffering like that. To see her sadness.. Even it because of him..

"I.. Err. Promise Ness. But not today. I don't think tomorrow either." He said.

What? How cruel he was! Just let his problem go, or whatever! Why didn't he just make her happy? I couldn't think about someone hurting her. Not even this mongrel.

"Oh. Right. I understand. Don't think about it Jake. I won't bother you anymore.." She said with a sadness in her tone. And she looked desperate. I wanted to rip that mongrel's head off for hurting Renesmee like that.

"Ness, I.. I.." He didn't finish. And then he did nothing.

"That's okay, I don't mind If you're hiding something from me. Well, Good bye Jake. Or, I'd say 'see you' If you really want to come. Bye.." She turned her face. She looked like in pain when she said _'I don't mind If you're hiding something from me'_

"Nessie. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll come as soon as I can." He promised. 'Just cut it out' I really wanted to say that if it wouldn't hurt Renesmee much more. Huh, keep promising means keep hurting her.

"Ness, are you ready to go?" I asked her with a low voice. Carefully.

"Yes. Let's go. Momma and Daddy will be so worried."

"Well, Jacob. I'm really sorry. It's nice to meet you." I lied."But it's too dark for her. I have to take her home. See you, Jacob."

"Bye." He said with a flat tone.

I was really sure that he was the werewolf. No doubt. So without any hesitate, after letting her climbed on to my back, I ran through the forrest with my supernatural speed.

I put her down when we were in front of the cottage. And She frowned. Bella stared at her with anxious face.

"Oh.. Sweetie. Where have you been? Oh! I was so worried. Nahuel? Where have you been? It's late . You should have take her home before 4..."

Bella demanded me. I had nothing to say. The only thing I knew was she met Jacob and talked to him for so long and begged him to come..

Renesmee just walked slowly closer to her Mom.

"Shh, Bella, Bella. Don't push her and Nahuel. Nahuel did no wrong.. He was trying to..." Edward had read my thoughts ofcourse. And hers too.

"Bella, I'll tell you. Inside.." Edward wishpered

"Renesmee honey.. Go. Get dressed an go to sleep. You don't have to worry about him. You're tired." Edward told her.

"Him?" Bella asked.

"Bella, let her take some rest."

And I went to Renesmee's room. I stopped in front of her door.

"I'll give you a human minute.."

She turned her face. I couldn't let her suffer.

Her door still opened. She stood still for awhile. Sadness in her face. And then she walked to the bathroom.

I waited on the sofa and leaned my head. I thought of the questions I'd asked to my self. What was going on between them? Why didn't Jacob want Nessie to know the truth? And, when Rensmee asked him it was like, like there was something he hid from her. And, What did he meant to Renesmee?

It was so silence. I heard Renesmee's slow breathing, and she sighed. No one would answer my questions, would they?

And then I heard Edward step's coming.

And he said "Calm down. Don't worry, You don't have to fill your head with those questions anymore."

What did he mean?

"Let me explain." he said calmly.

...

So He explained all the story. Well, not all then. But he told me about imprinting, and stuffs. i listened to him breathlessly. I sighed. Renesmee was so close to him. Closer to him than to me. Until Jacob left. And, she _was_ happy with him. I knew that she was also happy witth me. She didn't want me to leave. But she also wanted Jacob too. But, it didn't matter. I love her. No matter what.

And I yawned.

Edward chuckled. "Go sleep. You're tired."

"No, I'm okay. I'd rather hear your story. " I said.

"You're still half-human Nahuel. Go to sleep. And, I think Renesmee needs you."

"What? She hasn't sleep yet?" I was surprised she hadn't sleep. What was she thinking?

"Um.. She's thinking about jacob again. That's why I said she needs you." He smiled.

"Okay. then. but.. Um, Edward?" I hold him. There was one more thing i wanted to ask..

"Yes?" He said and interrupted my thought "what do you want to know more?" But, and then I heard a sound, such a broken glass. And..

I shocked and shouted "RENESMEE!" I ran to her room.

And I saw she slumped on the floor.

I forgot all the questions in my head. I carried her to the bed. She fainted. It was in the midle of the night.

Edward was standing beside me. Worried too.

Yes, the question was not my first priority at all. about something that Jacob hid from Renesmee, until it caused her pain.

* * *

A/N : So, How about this? I'm really sorry if it's too boring again. And, sorry if this is too short. But what do you think? I really, really need you **review.** So please, review tis chapter. please please please :) Oh, sorry for the typing-error. and the bad grammar

I'm waiting at least more than 12 or 15 review to continue the chapter. So, review pleeeaasseee... :D

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! THANKS


	4. Chapter 4: A Mystery

**Chapter 4: A mystery **

**Disclaimer **:

Edward:"anything you want, it's yours."

Me: "Anything?"

"Edward :"Yes."

Me: "What If I want to be the owner of Twilight."

"Edward: "Sorry, that's an exception. It only belongs to Stephenie Meyer"

- Don't own Twilight.

A/N: *sigh* I was a little upset that I had less review. But, I realize that I was a poor writer. Well, forget that.

SO.. This is my 4th chapter. I know you guys want the fighting part immediately. **Don't worry! It'll be so many fighting section **in the next and the next and the next chapter -probably-. It will be **_COMING SOON_**. So, don't stop to** R and R **this story!

And then, BIG THANKS TO iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia ! she's my school frined. She edited this chapter! You should R n R her stories. And thanks to: rariiez, and Chibidinda. And all of the reviewers! please R and R! your review is very meaningful to me! ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Renesmee's POV **

I didn't know what happened.

What was wrong with me? Why did I feel like this? I frowned. I tried to behave, but I couldn't fight those tears.

Nahuel followed me to my room. And he stopped in front of my door. I turned my face to see his face. Did I hurt him? I knew he couldn't see me like this. I tried to forget what had happened today. But, how could I? I sighed again. Unwilling to let this go. How could I let this go... Jacob was keeping a secret. For a couple of weeks, a hole in my chest had been healed by Nahuel. But it seems like it was getting worse since I saw Jacob again...

_Stop it!_ I told my self.

_Don't ruin this Ness_! The angel said

_No! Jacob is the one who you couldn't live without!_ The devil interrupted.

_He's just ruining your happy life!_ Another one said.

But, I wasn't sure which one was the angel.

Finally I stared at his beautiful face. When I looked at his face, there was agony. I sighed again.

"I'll give you a human minute." He said calmly, but his face was still anxious and tortured...

I nodded. I took my towel. I was going to take a shower. I shut my door. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and let the water soaked my fragile body. Yes, I'm still half-human.

I dressed quickly.

And then I heard a conversation. I noticed it was daddy and Nahuel.

"And, since he had imprinted on Renesmee..." Daddy sighed. And then he continued his sentence "... she couldn't stay away from Jacob. But Jacob left and never visit us. She felt lonely, and then she found you, she found you in her life..."

At one point I was distracted. I thought about daddy's words. Imprint. They talked about imprint... Before I could think further about that, daddy said...

"Yes, now Jacob comes again, the imprint still works. So this is why it's hard for her to let go..."

Yes... Jacob had imprinted on me. So I couldn't fight this.

I was so tired. My head spun and I felt no gravitation. But I fought it so I could hear their conversation. I knew it was already midnight. And finally daddy noticed that I was awake and hadn't slept yet.

"She hasn't sleep?" Nahuel yelled.

I was going to stand on my feet. But a vertigo wave hit my head, my hand knocked a glass on the table, and I fell. And then it was dark...

My head spun again. It was still dark. I found where my head was, I could feel my eyes... I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I felt someone touch my right hand, it felt cold, may be momma or daddy. And I felt another one stroked my hair...

"Alice... How long?" A velvet voice... Daddy.

"Honey, please, please Renesmee!" That one was a beautiful and familiar voice... Momma. I really wanted to say I was alright. She didn't have to worry.

"Sshh, Bella..." Daddy's voice again.

"5 minute, 7,2 second left.. " That's sounded like aunt Alice's voice.

"I think she can hear us, and no doubt, she'd noticed our voices too." She said.

A hand stroked my hair again, it didn't feel cold.

"Ness... Can you hear me? Nessie, I love you please open your eyes, for me please..." The soft, beautiful, voice begged to me while stroking my hair.

And I tried hard to open my eyes.

There was a light. I tried again. And finally I had the strength to open it. I saw Mom, Daddy, and Nahuel.

Momma hugged me tightly

"Ohh... Nessie! Don't ever do that to me again!" She said.

.

In the morning, Nahuel tried to feed me with human food.

"Ness, you have to eat."

"No." I said. For the Thousand times. "Nahuel, I can go for a hunt soon!"

"No you can't, love. You're sick. You're not-..."

"I'm able to go hunt!" I protested. I hate being sick. I was not sick!

"Please... For me? I can't stand it. You're the reason for me to survive in my life. I can't live without you, so please... For my sake?" He begged. I couldn't see his face. I couldn't fight him. I looked down.

"Nahuel.." I sighed. And then finally and unwillingly opened my mouth. I chewed the food and swallow it.

He touched my cheek. "I'll do whatever you want to make you happy... anything you want."

Then I sighed. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he hurt enough?

"Nahuel..." I said.

"Yes?" He answered automatically.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"I've hurt you. But you always make me feel better. Aren't you mad at me?"

And then he chuckled.

"Mad? Not at all, love" 'love'...

"I love you no matter what. Is that enough to answer your question?"

He loved me that much. I loved him too. But there was a part of me, where I couldn't fight with. Jacob's imprint... Ugh! Jake "But, even Jake..."

"I know." He stroked my cheek."Listen, whatever makes you happy. You can have it"

"I'm selfish!"

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I-am-selfish!"

"No you're not." He protested.

"I am! I am Nahuel, don't you see that?" The tears dropped.

"Never say that." He said with a low voice.

"I asked you to stay, and never leave me. But Jacob, he came back and I couldn't stop thinking about him and want him to stay so badly too. And to come here and meet me. But you're just being fine when you supossed to be mad at me. Just be mad at me! I'm a- " He pressed his finger against my lips

"No more 'selfish' word."

"Selfish! Selfish! Selfish! Selfish! So what? That's what I am!"

"Ness.."

I didn't say anything.

"Humor me."

"You cheated! Now what? You're going to say 'for my sake' over and over? But yet, you're in so much pain? Just tell me how you feel. If it hurts then I deserve it."

"I can't do that. Ness."

I turned my body, not wanting to see his face. I closed my eyes. Why was he doing this? Just let me feel guilty! I murmured to my self.

And then I was asleep.

**Nahuel's POV**

You don't know how glad I was when she opened her eyes.

I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was sick. She was too frustrated. Carlisle told us that she had to stay indoors and take some rest.

And now, things were getting worse. She was mad at me because I wasn't mad at her, and I couldn't be mad at her. How could I? She was the reason for me to stay.

The questions in my head were still torturing me. The reason why Nessie was so frustrated and suffering was Jacob. He was keeping something from her.

She said that she is selfish. She's not. The mongrel is. And I had to figure it out.

I was about to fell asleep. But Nessie's mumble woke me up.

"Jake..." She murmured

"Jacob. My Jacob..."

My heart, once more, was being torn into pieces. I knew this would happen over and over. But, onething tortured me more was the fact that Nessie was not happy.

At one point I thought about how to make this stop. To make her happy. Is it to see that mongrel? And I wondered, if I could bring him here? If I could ask him to meet Renesmee?

.

I had a plan this morning. My beautiful princess was still sleeping. I took a piece of paper, and begun to write a short memo to Renesmee.

'_To my beautiful princess Renesmee Cullen. I hope you won't notice my absence. _

_Good morning, beautiful princess. I go for a hunt this morning__._ ' I lied. I had to. I continued my writing '_I won't go for a hunt after this hunting trip, so I'll hunt more than usual._' Another lie.

'_I won't be long. Take some rest. Go sleep again, and I'll be there when you open your eyes. Remember, that your health is like air to me. I love you. More than you can think._' And the last, '_Love, Nahuel'_

I put the paper in her opened hand. And kissed her forehead. Unwilling to leave her alone.

And I jumped through the window. Running through the forest.

Wait, Have I tell you about my plan? Have I told you where I was going?

Oh, sorry. So, I was planning to ask the mongrel to come and visit my Renesmee. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. Even if I had to find the mongrel.

I almost crossed the treaty so, I climbed a tree. And then I saw him. He was flirting with someone... A woman. And I didn't know who she was.

"Stop it!" Jacob said.

"No Jacob!" The woman argued.

"Listen! You have no right to imprint on me! I won't be attracted to you no matter how many times you had imprinted on me! "

IMPRINT?

"You won't be able to stop this!"

"Iwill!"

"JACOB" A big muscle man with a Quileute tattoo called him.

"What? This is not fair, Sam!"

Sam?

"You're in my pack! You have to follow my rule!" He shouted

"Yeah, but not your wills!"

"It was your decision to join the pack again!"

"But you can't force me to- " And before he could finish,

"This is because that half-leech girl, isn't it?" What? What did he mean?

"She is not involved in this! Don't you ever!"

"Oh, I see. So, you want me to touch her, break her ribs, and tore her into pieces?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH RENESMEE!"

What? NO! They can't hurt Renesmee.

"This is not my business Sam! I can't be with Leah for your sake!" Leah? The woman, I thought.

And then I smelt a wolf. I had to go. I jumped to another tree and stood there.

.

I followed Jacob until he was out of the territory. And then I stopped him.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He was surprised. And then said "What?" What a cruel mongrel.

I really wanted to know about what Sam had said. They wanted to attack us? To hurt Renesmee! I swear I won't let it happen.

And then I found a brilliant idea, if he comes to the Cullen's house, or if he comes to the cottage, than Edward can hear his thought. Brilliant!

"This is about Renesmee. I want her to be happy, she can't stand being without you. She's sick now. And I want to make her happy. And I think, if you can come and..."

"I don't know..." He said.

"Please, for Renesmee?"

Wait, I realized why he didn't want to come. And, I thought he didn't dare to come because of Edward! He was afraid that Edward would hear his mind.

I begged him and told him how bad Renesmee was.

And finally-finally, he decided to come.

But there was still a mystery. A mystery that I had to solve. No one will hurt Renesmee! And if this mongrel's pack dare to do it, there would be a fight. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Until my last breath.

A/N: Well, Good, Bad, or too bad - REVIEW PLEASEEEEE. IT MEANS SO MOCH TO ME! :) I'll update faster if I have more review. So, review pleasepleaseplease? :)

And. remember that the fighting part will be COMING SOON. And, alert this story please LOL. I'm waiting atleast 15 upto 20 reviews.

And, hey. I think I need a beta. Cause I'm not a good wirter.

Thanks! THANK YOU FOR R N R! THANK YOU SO MUCH.

*SparkleUnderTheMidnightSUn


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

Disclaimer: don't own twilight

A/N: Thanks to my school friends for supporting me. But, I really really need more and more review. I probably should stop this story for awhile after the fighting scene if I still have less review. So, review PLEASEE.. And, in this chapter, the fighting scene has just begun, so there's still the extension of the fighting scenes. Enjoy!

**Renesmee's POV**

_It was so dark. I was alone in a dark woods. I thought that I was lost. I stood between the trees. And then I tried to walk, I walked, faster faster and faster and then I finally ran. Suddenly I heard someone called my name. My nick name._

_"Ness! Nessie!" It sounded familiar. I didn't answer._

_"Help me Ness! Help!" The voice was getting clear._

_"Nessie! My Ness! You have to stay here! You have to help me!" It's Jacob voice!_

_"Ness! Do you hear me!" It sounded like he forced me. _

_And finally I spoke "What do you want from me? What's your problem? You don't want to see me again, do you?"_

_"You have to come with me! Trust me! Don't trust the half-leech!" he said with a high tone. He was shouting at me. Why was he became so cruel?_

_And suddenly another voice comes. "Renesmee, You know how much I love you. I will do everything for you. I love you." He said softly and gently beside my ear._

_"Nahuel.. I love you too" I answered. I do. I love him._

_"I won't force you to come with me. But I will always make you happy. I won't fell you down"_

_"Don't trust him! It's a trick! If you leave me and go with him, you will have to stay away from me. You're not able to stay away from me, you don't have a strength remember?" Jacob said with a high tone._

_"Love, listen to your heart" He said softly. Not like Jacob, he helped me to choose the right thing.._

_"You have to come with me!" Jacob yelled._

_"You have to listen to your heart, you know what's the best for you..."_

_"Jacob I.. I love him, You were my best friend, i love you but you've change.." I said_

_"You'll regeret this Ness! And you leech! it's all because of you!" He growled at Nahuel.. ANd he bagun to jumpped toward him.. I ran so fast toward Nahuel to protect him from Jacob.. _

_"JACOB DON'T!"_

_I was confused. And then I was alone, and unpredictably I screamed..._

"Ness! Renesmee honey, wake up!" That sounded familiar. And then I was in my room, with momma beside me. I felt some thing soaked my cheek. Tears?

"Sshhh... Renesmee, shh it's alright. S' okay sweetie. You were just dreaming. You're okay.. " Momma said.

"Mom.. I had a bad dream" I sob.

"Honey, S' okay. You're save.."

"It's not like that Mom. I mean I was confused. It's about.. It's .. Just.. A.. It's.." How could I explain to mom? Nahuel and Jacob were almost fighting. but I couldn't tell her. I didn't know how to explain, but I felt a dilemma in the dream. I tried to remember that dream.

"Shhshh.." He stroked my hair.

"Hey, how do you feel? Still dizzy?" Momma asked my condition. The thought that I was sick. Ugh. But, i was glad that mom didn't ask about my dreams. Oh. I knew it. Daddy was gonna tell her, so what was the difference? Crap.

"Momma I'm okay. I told you, I'm not sick"

"Renesmee, you're unwell you.."

"I'm totally alright, okay?"

"Well, okay okay, if you want me too say that you're not sick, then I'll do it. But you have to take some rest honey."

"And you want me to go back to sleep? Not likely. I don't wanna see those nightmares anymore"

"Okay then. Alright alright. But, you can't ignore this. You-have-to-eat. Breakfast time!"

"No No nope! I want to go hunt. I prefer hunt to.."

"Please, honey please.."

"No!" I prefer to go hunt to eat human foods.

"Please? For me?"

"Sorry but the answer is no!"

Suddenly I heard someone was stepping to my room. Nahuel. Oh great, I missed him sooo much. I was about to run, and hug him But..

"Hi, Beautiful. I have a surprise for you" He smile his heart breaking smile hugely. What surprise?

And, behind him a man who I'd been waiting for came. I forgot almost everything. He was here. My Jacob..

"Surprise.. " Nahuel said.

"Hi Ness. Long time No see. Well, not a very long time. See, I come here less than 14 hours since our last meeting." He said. Yeah, he was right. Less than 14 hours. But then, Nahuel stepped back, and turned his body.

"Wait, Nahuel?" I hold him. "Where are you going?" I asked him, afraid that he would go away.

"I'll just.. Um, I'll let you.. Talk." He said. But it seemed he was unwillingly let us to be alone. Yes. How couldn't he? Then, there it was. I realized I'd hurt him again. Again and again. But why? Why he kept letting me with Jacob? Why I couldn't forget Jacob? Cause I really love Nahuel, but Jacob! Why? There! It reminded me about the dream! Could I choose one of them? Nahuel who was part of my life? My existence, My everything? My love, life happiness? Or Jacob. The man who I couldn't live without, since I was a baby?

"Ness? Are you alright?" Jacob interrupted my thoughts. I breathed.

"Where is Nahuel?" I said accidently. Wow. But yes! Where was Nahuel?t

"Nahueel?" I called him

"He's gone, sweetheart" Dady said.

"Gone? Go? Go where? What do you mean?" I demanded him.

"No, He is.. He's.. He's just gone for awhile. He wants to let you to talk with him.. Alone." He couldn't say it smoothly.

"No! I mean, I mean.. He doesn't have to go like that. He.."

"You don't have to worry about him, Honey. He wants to be alone now." Jacob interrupted.

"No No way! You mean I can just let him go, he is he is.. How could you Jake.."

"Ness, he wants you to spend your time with me today. Just one day."

That was right. Slowly, I felt that I could fight my feelings, about I couldn't stay away from Jacob. But I felt that my feelings about Nahuel was stronger. Was that why I could fight Jacob again? I yelled at him. I was shouting at him. Was that means I could move on? I remembered about the dream. In thedream, Jacob yelled at me, he shouted, he forced me. But Nahuel.. he never hurt me. he never hurt my feelings. I thought, someday, if I leave forks, Can I stand it? Will I be strong to leave Jacob? To tell him that I will go for a long time? And, Can I really 100 % Move on?

**Nahuel's POV**

It was so really very hard to leave. I saw her with Jacob. And I leave them alone. Happily together. But, I'm glad If she was happy.

So I'd decided to go near the Wolves teritory. I saw the woman called 'Leah' and a big muscular guy called 'Sam'. And they were with two other muscular men.

"Don't worry Leah, If he still has a relationship with that half-leech, I will destroy that half-leech."

Did he mean Renesmee? NO!

"Okay, Sam. It's just, it's so hard to make Jacob come to me."

I got It! So, Sam wants Leah tobe with Jacob! And what the hell he was thinking! He would kill my one and only, my dearest Renesmee If Jacob still with her? It WOULDN'T HAPPEN!

I back in a hurry to the cottage. There was Edward, stood in fornt of the porch. "Edward! They're gonna kill her NO! "

"I know. Jacob has left. He ran-off from. I was just going to after him and and, I was going to tell you!" He said in a rush. Then I ran trough the Forrest to find him.

"Nahuel wait!" Edward yelled behind me.

"Don't try to stop me!"

"Stop there! You're not able to cross the line! Stop!" And then I stopped. Not because of afraid of those mongrel but because I didn't want to put the Cullens into a danger If I brake the treaty.

I smelt that mongrel's scent. And immediately I follow the scent. And, There he was!

"How Dare you!" I hissed

"Take.. Your hands of me!"

"If you, and your pack of stinky mongrel, dare to touch my one and only Renesmee, I swear to kill you!" I shouted. I couldn't control my self. And then he laughed.

"Aww.. I'm scared"

I growled.

"You'll kill me? Sorry, but I probably kill you first, leech" And then he changed his human form into a huge disgusting wolf. And showed his disgusting fangs..

**a/n** : Ta-da.. th fighting scene is to be continued, But. how do you think? Bad? Too bad? It's okay if this is too bad but.. Review please plase plasee

I'm waiting at least 20 upto 25 review to update

I'm begging your review...

Thanks so much.


	6. Chapter 6:The Fight

**Disclaimer: **twilight only belongs to Stephenie mayer, Las time I checked. So the point is: ** Don't own Twilight at all**

**a/n **: Hi guys. Ugh it has been a long time I haven't update this story. I know this is bad because the because I saw that the review is not that much as I expected, but I think it's okay for me. I continue this because it's just give me some kind of fun, but I'm still expecting your reviews though :) And also BIG THANKS FOR my Beta reader : **Momentarily Sane** she helps me a lot!she's amazing, I'm so glad I had a beta like her. good luck for her exams... And thanks to my friends too, **iLovestrawberryAndFreesia chibidinda rariiez **and all the reviewers I really appreciate it. So, here is the FIGHTING SCENE maybe you've been waiting for (not all of you i think) And... ENJOY!

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was alone in my room again. Jacob was talking to Dad –not that I cared- ugh where's Nahuel? I really wanted to see his face. I wanted him to be here with me. What was I thinking? What was going on with me? I knew I felt regret for letting Nahuel go this morning. Suddenly, Daddy's voice broke my thoughts.

"JACOB DON'T GO" Daddy Yelled. Jacob? He left? Oh, forget it!

"Edward! They're gonna kill her NO!" I gasped my angel's voice! IT'S NAHUEL! I jumped out of my bed, but when I was going to open the door I froze. What did he say? Edward! They're gonna kill her NO! What did he mean 'kill her'? They're gonna kill her? Who? Who is 'she'...who are 'they'?

"I know. Jacob ran off. I was just going to after him and... And I was going to tell you!" Daddy spoke in a rush. But then, I heard someone step on the porch. It sounded like someone who was running fast, causing the conversation to stop. When I got to the porch, there was no one there. I was getting confused.

"Ness, honey you're still sick. You have to get some rest. Hey, what are you doing here? What are you looking for Hun?" Mommy said behind me.

"Mom, I heard Daddy and Nahuel..." I trailed off.

"Yes me too. But where are they going? Oh I don't know what they were talking about?" So, Mommy was listening too of course.

"Neither do I, Mom. But that's not the problem. I just want to see Nahuel." I said with sadness in my voice.

"That's okay, I'll call Daddy latter. Now, go back to your bed, will you?" I nodded.

I shut my eyes - my Mom thought that I was asleep - and then I heard he was calling someone.

"Edward, pick up the phone. Please! What does Nahuel mean 'they're gonna kill her'?" it was a voice message.

"Edward, please. I... I'm... I'm worried it's... it doesn't refer to my daughter, does it?" My Mom cried. My daughter? I gasped.

Someone wanted to kill me? I couldn't breathe... Jacob! Why did he run away from my house after he talked with my Dad? Did Daddy read his... his mind? _Who was going to kill me? Jacob?_ That doesn't even make any sense. _But him? how could... But he was…_

"Impossible..." I whispered while the tears streaming down my cheeks.

**Edward's POV**

I had to stop him. He was not able to cross the line. Although I wanted to catch Jacob too, but it was their territory.

"Nahuel wait!" I shouted.

"Don't try to stop me!" Nahuel argued.

"Stop there! You're not able to cross the line! Stop!" I warned him.

Thankfully, he stopped. But then, I heard his thought: _That's the mongrel's scent! There! I have to follow it._ As his thought appeared, a strong and familiar wolf scent passed trough my nose. And Nahuel had gone. Jacob was not in their territory. But, I still had to stop them. I followed both of their scent. And then I found them. Jacob had turned into a wolf. He growled and caught Nahuel.

"STOP!" I yelled.

I ran toward them. I immediately pushed Jacob away and held on to Nahuel's body.

"STOP I said STOP!" I warned them again.

_What! You suck half-leech! A-ha you just hide yourself behind Edward? Edward, let the suck half-leech pass! Jacob's thought._

"Shut up, Jacob! You know we'd made a treaty since Renesmee was born, we will take the things easy. You have no right to limit Renesmee's choice." I reminded him.

He was silent for a second. But then, "Edward please! Let me go! They'll kill my Renesmee! He could kill my Renesmee! Because of his ego! He wanted Renesmee to be with him, because the man called Sam wanted him to be with Leah, you know that don't you Edward? "

_Shut up you half-leech!_ Jacob yelled in his thought.

"No you shut up Jacob!" I answered his thought. I was at Nahuel's side. Jacob was not the right man for my daughter. How selfish he was.

_That's not an ego! I'd have to be with Leah if Nessie couldn't be with me! She's MINE!_ I heard his thought.

"YOU! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T HEAR THAT! YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER ANYMORE! I SWEAR I WON'T LET YOU TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!" I shouted. His thought silence again. But suddenly,

_HA-HA. SHE IS MINE! NESSIE IS MINE! SHE'LL ALWAYS BE MINE! _

He was insane!

And then Jacob ran off. I realized what he was thinking. NO! He ran to our cottage now!

"Nahuel let's go!" We both ran. In our trip, he's mind filled with questions.

Edward! What's he gonna do with Renesmee? I heard Nahuel's thought while he was running with me.

"He wants to take her! He wants to keep her! He plans to kidnap her from us. He wants to take her from us! He..."

NO! What the- No! Nahuel's thought screamed.

"I know, that's why we should hurry!"

He couldn't hurt my daughter! Or my wife! Or the rest of my family! There he was. We almost arrived at the clearing behind our cottage. And he was there. He growled. And Renesmee. She was sick, but he went out of her room, she went out with my Bella. I had to protect them. We had to.

**Nahuel's POV**

He was a jerk! He... Damn! Oh please I had to protect my Nessie! I had to save her from him! He didn't really love him! He tricked Renesmee 'cause he wanted to run away from the woman Leah! How selfish!

I ran toward Jacob who was running toward Renesmee. She was standing with a shocked face on the clearing behind the cottage_. No!_ He couldn't take her!

"Renesmee watch out!" I shouted.

I caught his back. I pulled his head. I hit him with all my strength. Even I didn't have much strength as much as real vampire has, yet, I was a half vampire. I'd have enough strength to defeat that wolf! But then, he caught me. He showed his teeth, his fangs, but I wasn't scared of that. He bit me, he tore the skin on my neck and my arm. He hit my head. And I could feel blood streaming down from the vein, out of my skin, passing through my stomach, my neck and my arm. I was bleeding. I fell on the ground.

"NAHUEL! NO!" I heard Nessie's voice. What a beautiful voice. Hearing my name in her beautiful voice, what a beautiful thing.

I couldn't see things clearly, but I could see Edward holding him. I knew he couldn't kill him because he didn't want to put his family in danger.

"Nahuel! NO! Please!" She cried. I tried to get up, but couldn't. The pain was excruciating.

"Ness..." I whispered

"JACOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'! WHY DID YOU HURT HIM?" She yelled. And then she was beside me. She stroked my cheek tears streaming down her face.

"Na... Nahuel... Please. You're okay right? Don't leave me please. Nahuel Say something!" She sobbed. Her voice was trembled.

The pain was much stronger.

"Ness... I... I love you, I'm sorry." I forced my mouth to say the words. I moaned quietly in pain, but I heard Renesmee crying. I tried to hold it in. I could feel the blood on my neck. It soaked my shirt.

"Please... Don't do this! Please tell me that you're okay... Tell me you'll always be with me..." Her tears dropped. Her hand stroked my blood covered cheek.

"Why?" I asked her. Why would she want me to be okay? Why she was mad at Jacob when he'd hurt me? The pain was torturing me.

"Be... Because I... I love you! I love you Nahuel!"

I couldn't believe this. But... She said that she loved me didn't she? Slowly, everything went dark, and I couldn't breathe.

"Edward!" Alice's voice

"Alice, Emmet! Hold Jacob, please!" Edward shouted. But the voices were growing faint. "Where's Carlisle? Get him on the way!" Edward shouted again.

"His blood keeps blowing out. He's going to lose so much blood." I felt Edward's hand on mine. "Hold on Nahuel. Carlisle's gonna take care of you."

I couldn't say anything to my Renesmee. It was like I was about to close my eyes, but I didn't want to. I wanted to see her beautiful face. I lifted my arm which was tormenting me again with the pain. I pushed it to the back of my mind, I wanted to reach her beautiful face. I touched it. I couldn't tell how happy I was to hear that she loved me. Now her beautiful face soaked by the blood from my hand. And then the pain locked my mouth, I couldn't speak. Then there was a darkness, it covered my angel's face.

"Nahuel?" I really wanted to answer her.

"Nahuel?"

"Nahueel!" The voice was higher, but getting unclear.

"Open your eyes Nahuel! Please!"

The darkness consumed me...

I'm sorry Ness. I love you...

a/n: Yeah, I know this is not good, but really, just leave a review whatever you want to say... just FEEL FREE to give me comment or anything. I'd be so glad if you leave your review. Thank you so much!


End file.
